1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high power wireless resonant energy transfer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional electrical energy sources used to power vehicles and buildings typically rely on centralized production and a long-distance redistribution network of transmission lines to provide electrical energy to consumers. The centralized production of energy itself can be both inefficient (with only ˜30-35% efficiency) and highly polluting. Additionally, most of the fossil fuels used for electric power generation produce waste heat at the power plants and in the transmission lines. This heat can be lost to the environment.
Although electric vehicles may help offset some of this pollution, as well as pollution caused by their gasoline counterparts, such vehicles must typically recharge their onboard batteries on a regular basis by physically plugging into an electrical source. Mass transit vehicles, such as electrically powered busses, vans and other higher occupancy vehicles, run continuously for extended periods of time, and hence require multiple recharges over shorter periods of time.